Sid Weinberg
Sid Weinberg is the wealthy step-father of Johnny Lawrence and the widower of Laura Lawrence. He is played by Ed Asner. Personality Despite his wife, Laura, being a kind and caring mother for her son, Sid was a selfish and arrogant man who detested his step-son and berated whatever he was interested in. Sid said that Johnny failed at drums and could not make use of a magic set, to which Laura pleaded to nurture Johnny's interest in the Cobra Kai Dojo, thinking it will help him make friends. Sid approved this on the basis this will be another example of wasted talent. Johnny ended up being dedicated to his lessons, ironically causing John Kreese to take a good deal of Sid's money with all those tuition fees. Sid was verbally abusive to Johnny, saying that he would never amount to much and frequently calling him a "shithead". Laura died some time after marrying Sid, which changed his relationship with Johnny from a strained one into outright hostility. Johnny, in turn, realizes something Laura apparently never caught on to, that Sid never loved his mother nor valued her as a human being. Sid married Laura to have her as a trophy wife, and grudingly raised Johnny as he had been her child from a previous marriage and refused to acknowledge him as his own. It's quite clear that Sid believes being nice never got a person anywhere and believe being a loser is something one is born with. He has been seen in the company of an African-American woman named Rhonda, who is his live-in nurse. Rhonda apparently does not enjoy the pleasure of Sid's company, only being near him as it is her duty and she is on his payroll. One time when Sid was groaning over a meal and the doorbell rang, Rhonda bluntly stated she is paid to be Sid's nurse, not his cook nor maid. Sid was an executive for Lorimar Television, of which he has now retired. It is revealed that Sid's disdain was not reserved solely for Johnny. At Lorimar, Sid gained a reputation for abusing subordinates. This reputation stayed with him for the remainder of his working life, and given the ethnicity of his surname helped feed into the stereotype of heartless Hollywood producers. His retirement from Lorimar evidently brought great relief to its employees, as they were now less in danger of a hostile work environment. Pre Cobra Kai Sid married Laura and became the stepfather of Johnny when the latter was a kid. Sid however disliked Johnny for some reason and constantly made a point to berate and bully him. When Johnny told Laura he wanted to take lessons at the Cobra Kai Dojo, Sid ridiculed him but ultimately decided to allow Johnny to take lessons after being persuaded by Laura. Following Laura's death his relationship with Johnny became even worse. Cobra Kai Season 1 Sid bails Johnny out of Jail, laments how much of a burden Johnny has been to him and gives him a check in an attempt to buy him out of his life. Johnny refuses and tears up the check, possibly remembering his rough childhood, when Sid bullied him. However, when he re-opens up the Cobra Kai Dojo, Johnny tapes it together and cashes it to start the business. After the Dojo becomes successful, Johnny recoups the money used to buy it, then returns to see Sid at his home. He gives Sid all of his money back that he used to open the dojo and tells Sid that he never intends to see him again after Sid claims that he "needs his money", saying: “I never needed your money. It’s just the only thing you had to give. Goodbye, Sid.”, leaving Sid to stun in disbelief as he can no longer use his money to control or show any kind of superiority towards Johnny anymore. Season 2 While he does not appear, Johnny has a flashback of himself as a teenager briefly crying to his sensei John Kreese about Sid. Fate It is unclear if Sid will make any further appearances, though it is likely that Johnny will sever contact with him completely. Given his superannuated age, it is likely that Sid will not live much longer. However, he did live to see Johnny tell him off and declare he will never be dependent on him again, which left him in utter surprise. Judging from his obnoxious behavior, he will most likely die a lonely man with no one mourning him. Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Villains